There She Is!: The Next Step Ep 9: Pizza
by Destroyer9283
Summary: The second episode to Season 2 of my spin-off of There She Is by SamBakZa. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Pizza stepped on the bus along with the band. They all looked around and were amazed. Not only did their new tour bus come with a lot of space, but it also had a TV, a few beds for the band, and one room in the back for Pizza, and other things like a kitchen, table, and much more. To their surprise, even with all the things that the bus had to offer, there was still so much room for everyone.

"Wow…" said Lip Cat. She was the first to say anything since everyone had gotten on the bus. As she said this, he jumped on a small couch and relaxed as everyone else checked out the rest of the bus. As they looked through everything, they unpacked all of their stuff and settled down afterwards. Pizza put everything away and had a small snack.

"Man, this is tight! Never thought the bus would be this big…" said the guitarist. He was a big heavyset rabbit, who as almost as tall as Pizza himself. He also had a few ring piercings in his right ear. He was the brain of the group, and he came up with the name and the songs they would do.

"You could say that again…" said Lip Cat. As her name applies, she was a young female cat, who was the youngest in the group. She was the keyboardist of the band, and she was also the heart-throb of many fans. But even though she was a heart-throb, she decided a long time ago that HER heart belonged to Yi-Ho.

"Alright guys, let's not get too crazy here…" said the vocalist. He was a tall, thin rabbit, and the leader of the band. He thought of the idea for them to go on tour, and he was very smart when it came to managing a tour…

With that said, they all settled in to their new "home" for the next few months. Lip Cat put all her makeup in the bathroom, the vocalist was looking at his list to see where they were going first, the guitarist watched a little TV while having a snack, and Pizza just went inside his room to take a nap. Since his job required him to stay up really late and wake up pretty early, he tried to get as much sleep in as he could.

A few hours passed, and they were ready to go. While that band got everything ready for their first concert, Pizza just sat in his room and thought about a few things. The first thing that popped in his head was Hana and Grey. Hana and Grey weren't able to come with them on the tour, but they would still be able to keep in touch. He had realized by now that they were close friends, but he liked to think that now, he was both of their bodyguards.

The next thing that popped in his head was the band and the tour. He had never been on a tour in his life, even with all the bands he used to work for. This was an exciting experience for him, as well as the rest of the band.

And the last thing that he thought about was Doki and Nabi. He had heard before they left about Nabi's basketball team going to the championship, and Doki getting on the cheerleading squad. He chuckled a little bit as he thought about them. He knew they were right for each other, and it definitely showed, he thought. As he was thinking about them, the bus started to make its way down the road t their first destination. And as they went…

He felt more excited then he ever had before…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Pizza spread out his arms as many fans came and tried to get through. The band was right about in the middle of their tour, and their music had spread very fast and well over the past few months. They had been to many different places, and had picked up quite a few fans. They had also written a few songs while they were on the tour, and they were thinking about putting a few of them in their tour.

"Alright, alright, guys! No one gets in!" Pizza said over and over. In the back of his head, he knew that it was pretty hopeless. No matter how many times he said it, they would still try to get in. After a while, he stated to push them out of the back room, and then he quickly shut the door. As he did this he sighed, while chuckling a little bit. This was definitely for than he thought he would have to deal with.

But as he made his way back o the bus with the rest of the band, he couldn't help but feel so excited. Even with all of the crazy fans, he still felt the rush. For some reason, he loved it when he knew he was doing his job, even if it did annoy him sometimes. Sometimes he felt he did it because of the money, but when the full force of the fans ran into him, he remembered the rush of all of it.

After the band cheered for another success, he just crashed down on his bed. Even though he loved being a bodyguard, he had to admit, it was exhilarating. Even though he was pretty muscular and tall, having about 20 fans run into you at once was still pretty hard to handle. He wasn't surprised though, for this was pretty normal now. Every night he would block before and after the concert. Then, he would just crash in bed.

But tonight was different. They called Pizza out, and they were all holding, of course, a large cheese pizza, and he just looked at them and laughed. Just when he was going to ask what all this was about, Lip Cat said

"Just a little something to show you that we really appreciate you, Pizza!" Pizza almost started crying. Never, during the entire tour, had they said how much they cared for him. Not only that, but they didn't even know that pizza was his favorite! As they all took a slice, they toasted to him and they enjoyed the rest of the night.

After a few hours, Pizza slowly shut his door, and started to shed a few tears. He knew that this was more or less a little thing, but, again, this was the very first time that they showed that they really cared about him. And he felt the same way about them, obviously. As he lay down to sleep, he had a smile on his face.

The next day, the band was ready to play in their next location, when they got a little surprise in their dressing rooms. In each room, there was a picture of them, Pizza, Hana, Grey, and even Doki, Nabi, and the Jjintta. On each of the pictures, there was a note that said:

"Thanks you. You guys rock on! From -Pizza"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"You guys have been an awesome audience! Thanks for coming with us on our final day for our first tour!"

And with that, everyone in the stadium let out a loud cheer. The band went back stage and everyone hugged each other as their first tour finally came to a close. They had worked hard and were now all standing together, telling each other how much they loved each other and how much they had been through. Even Pizza was part of the action, with everyone giving him a high five and patting him on the back.

After they were all done, they helped the crew take everything down for the last time. They all were finished early, and they decided to all eat together. That was one of the first times during the entire tour. They were all having a great time together, as they spent the last moments of the tour together.

Before they knew it, it was time for Pizza and the band to head back to the city. They all went inside the bus and took a long sleep. They all decided that they deserved it after all that they had been through over the past months. Even Pizza thought that we needed a long break. After all the fans, the band's moments, and other things, he KNEW that he had done so much for them, and the only thing he wanted was a little rest.

The next day, they were all about half way to the city, and they were all putting all of there belongings away in their duffle bags. While they were doing this, they were all thinking about what they would do next, and what they would do if they had another tour.

Pizza was just thinking about what he would do when he got back to the city. He even thought about what Doki and Nabi were up to. He had seen Doki and Nabi kiss when they made a stop in the city for a free concert, and they were all more or less surprised. After that, he hadn't heard much from them…

He was broken out of his thought when Lip Cat yelled for him to get out there right now. She sounded scared and worried at the same time, which made him a little nervous. He ran out there to see everyone standing together looking at a piece of paper. Pizza came over and started reading it when Lip Cat said,

"I'm sorry…Pizza…"

Pizza just took the paper and went into his room. His mouth was slightly open, and he couldn't believe it. He never thought that the consequences would catch up with all of them so quickly. The paper read:

"To Pizza: We regret to inform you that your boss, Hana, has the possibility of being removed from position. Therefore, if she is removed, depending on the replacement…

You may be removed as well…

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

The bus slowed down as it went into the street. They had just made their way into the city, and Doki, Nabi, and the Jjintta were waiting outside for them. The band looked at each other and sighed. They knew that for no, that would just have to act like nothing has happened; however, it was really hard to hide under all of the depression.

The doors opened, and they all hugged and shook hands as they greeted each other. Even Pizza was trying to keep the secret under wraps, but he was having a hard time doing so. After a few minutes, he just couldn't keep it in, so he quickly made his way down the other side of the street. The band looked at him and sighed. The others were confused, and Doki asked,

"What wrong with Pizza?" she said. Everyone looked at him making his way down the street while Lip Cat said, "Well, there's something that haven't told you guys…" They all looked at them with serious faces.

With that said, all three of them broke out into the explanation of Hana losing her job, Pizza losing his job, and them having a new boss later on. They broke out in full detail of what they knew, and the others were very surprised. Like Hana and Pizza, hey never thought that this would happen to them.

"But how exactly did this happen?" said Nabi. "Well, apparently, we were in a deficit that we didn't even know about. As time went on, it kept getting bigger with all the money we spent. We were able to lower it a little with the money from the tour, but after putting everything in, there still isn't enough to guarantee Hana and Pizza's jobs…" said the vocalist.

They all just looked at each other in disbelief. They all were trying to think of something, but they just couldn't. As they thought, Pizza was still making his way down the street. Before he knew it, he was right in front of his house. He looked and sighed. He didn't know if this was going to be one of the last times he ever saw his house.

As he walked in, he put down all of his stuff and relaxed. He just fell right onto his bed and just laid there. He was trying to think of any other way of keeping his and Hana's job. But he just couldn't. The only thing he could think of is selling his house to give to the company, but he couldn't to that, even as much as he wanted to.

The day rolled on, and Pizza just kept thinking. But as much as he tried, everything just came back to selling his house or taking money out of his savings part of his bank account. That was one of his last options, but for now, it seemed like the only one that could work.

As he was just about done with putting all of his belongings from the tour away, the phone rang. He picked up, and it was Nabi. At first, Pizza was going to tell Nabi about his plan to help, but then Nabi said very anxiously about what he had in mind. Pizza thought the idea for this was great, and he said that he would be there…

No matter what…

To be continued…


End file.
